Fading
by EmSAh
Summary: *A Spin-off of Mine6Chan's "Fading"* ASGZC Trapped in a cave by a raging snow storm while heavily wounded, it was only a matter of time before death takes them. Genesis Rhapsodos waits in agonizing seconds for that moment to come together with his love, Cloud Strife. Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack set out to personally find them. In a time of peril, someone steps in to lend a hand.
1. Chapter 1

**[Final Fantasy VII]**

"**Fading"**

* * *

There are many rumors about the General of ShinRa that have cadets pissing their pants in fear, but none of them are more terrifying than the ones about the Red Commander. Tales of how the wielder of Rapier barbeques and eats cadets for lunch rendered the poor souls too scared to even breathe in his presence, much to the Commander's immense delight. However, he would give it all up, turn a new page, become a saint, and help out the homeless…

…if only the snow storm raging outside would stop so that he could call for help.

A whimper snaps Genesis' attention back to the cadet on his lap, and his eyes widen in panic as blood starts to flow from the now reopened wound on his temple. He cursed under his breath and rips off a new strip from his shirt as he carefully but firmly presses down on the wound. Cloud's body reacts to the pain as he flinched and tried to move away but the redhead holds him still, despite the pained sounds that left the cold blue lips of his youngest lover. His clothes are torn and soaked with blood—both his own and foreign—and his skin is covered in horrifying cuts and bruises.

It hurts. It hurts seeing Cloud like this; broken and bruised as such that Genesis the blonde is beyond repair. It hurts having his youngest lover lying in his arms, slowly dying, and unable to even comfort him.

Genesis wasn't in such a good shape either. Unable to stand due to internal bleeding and in an all-over worse state than the cadet bleeding out on his lap, Genesis knows that he would've died a long time ago if not for the mako in his blood. He doesn't know if it's a blessing as the thought of Cloud slowly dying alone has him fighting back heart-wrenching sobs, or a curse as the knowledge that every breath his love takes may be his last keeps him in a constant state of panic and terror.

He _could _end it all for both of them, right here and now. Because he knows that even should he manage to contact base, there is no guarantee the helicopter will arrive in time to save Cloud. Genesis is certain that even when they have three other lover waiting for their return, should Cloud die like _this_, Genesis will die with him. Therefore, he _could _end it now and stop their suffering, but he _can't_. Even if it was to put them out of misery, Genesis Rhapsodos could never raise his sword against the one he loves.

At that moment, Cloud stopped struggling. He ceased from moving, and for that moment, Genesis feared this is it. Time stops, he swore his heart stopped beating as he leaned down over the blond. His fingers couldn't find a pulse but Genesis can hardly feel anything anymore because of the cold…but he heard it. It was slow and a barely-there-breath of a dying man, but it's there. Genesis laughs at himself while tears stream down his face as clashing emotions waged war inside of him.

"This should never have happened." His voice cracked in between choked sobs, "I never should've let this happen. I don't want this! I didn't want us to die! At least, not like this…"

At that point, Genesis didn't care anymore. A blazing lit up within his eyes as he snapped, "Fuck this shit! Damn all the heavens, we don't deserve this bullshit! Is this the fucking punishment you demand of me, Gaia?! Then why, Cloud?! Why couldn't it just be me?! Guess what?! You could shove all this crap down your throat because I don't give a fuck anymore, you motherfuckin' assholes! You hear me, goddamn son of a bitch! Fuck you all!"

As if to prove his point, Genesis gathered up the last burst of strength he doesn't actually have. He snatched Rapier lying on the ground beside him and threw it out into the endless white with a battle cry. Like a flame slowly being extinguished, Genesis slumped against the cave walls.

Just then, he felt one of Cloud's hands tighten against his limply. He looked down to see those bright blue orbs barely open, and that became the trigger. He couldn't take it anymore. He let down his barriers and broke down. He engulfed his lover into the warmest and tightest embrace he could muster, and Cloud did the same as best as he could. Both of them wept like never before.

He knew this was it. There was nothing more they could give, nothing more they could do, and nothing more they could lose aside from their lives. As Cloud and Genesis felt their strengths leaving them, they gave each other a gaze of sorrowful yearning. Cloud no longer able to tolerate it fell into Genesis arms as the latter traced the lines of his face. Cloud was beautiful even with the coloring of the ugly bruises, the blond lashes lying against the now deadly-white skin, and even with the bright red blood smeared into his blond spiky hair.

Cloud Strife has always been beautiful, and Genesis laments the fact that he never told him that enough. He regrets not being able to tell the blonde how much he loves him. Now as he felt his last ounce of willpower ebb away, he knew this was it and he could only embrace it together with Cloud. Everything started to fade away together with the two lovers locked in the most intimate embrace. The blinking light that has been trying to call out for help now hopes in vain…and soon, that too will fade away.

"_I wish…we could've at least said goodbye. Forgive_ _us…Angeal…Sephiroth…Zack. Forgive me, Cloud."_

* * *

_**A/N: I BEG ALL OF YOU TO PLEASE READ THIS! IT IS IMPORTANT! I would like to inform everyone that this fan fiction is a spinoff or a personal continuation of Mine6Chan's "Fading". I give her full credits on the first chapter with a few variations of my own. I do not mean to steal this story, but through time, I could not help but share an interpretation of my own as what will happen next.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**[Final Fantasy VII]**

"**Fading"**

* * *

It wasn't something they saw coming. To be precise, it was something they prayed, hoped, and wished would never come. Although being in SOLDIER practically meant signing a death contract, they never ever had the slightest thought of losing each other. It didn't matter if they were pathetic or impractical for thinking so. They would always be together. They would always love one another. That was their promise.

That is why it became such a toll when Genesis and Cloud didn't return from their mission together. They were late and there was a reported crash due to a snow storm. After the first week passed without their arrival, Director Lazard sent search parties. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Neither of them was found, only their other two companions that were found near the crashed chopper.

Sephiroth, Angeal, and Zack obediently yet anxiously waited. The three of them knew that the only thing they could do now is have faith on the Turks to find their two other missing lovers. It was a great relief when Lazard immediately notified them of an affirmative reply from the Turks regarding the search. They practically sprinted together towards the Briefing Room to hear the details. When they came there, Lazard made sure to make things short yet thorough. Through it all, he kept an emotionless expression.

However, the emotions that emerged from his gaze didn't escape their sights.

The _guilt_, the _sympathy_, the _condolence_…

…as if Genesis and Cloud were already dead…

…but they turned a blind eye to it.

Genesis and Cloud aren't dead. Sephiroth knew how prideful and stubborn Genesis was to accept defeat, and Zack knew how strong Cloud could really be even without mako in his bloodstream. Angeal knew they would keep each other safe. However, as there was a hope to bring them back home, they also held a sense of dread on what would dare to greet them there.

When they arrived at the meeting point, the trio was welcomed by the sight of Turks they recognized. Tseng nodded in acknowledgment as he led them to the other Turks. Zack almost made a joke how Turks and SOLDIER get along after all with how a handful of them bothered and cared for them to be welcomed. However, he stopped in his tracks by the emotions he saw together with Angeal and Sephiroth.

There it was again: the gaze that said it all.

The _shame_, the _pity_, the _regret_…

…as if Genesis and Cloud were already dead…

…but they turned a blind eye to it again.

Sephiroth heard it: the cracking of something fragile. Angeal saw it: a blurry image of the Rapier beside one of the covered bodies. Zack felt it: the constriction of his throat as if to choke him. Reno couldn't look at them in the eye, as did Rude. Cissnei looked as if she was about to cry if not for her pride as a Turk. Tseng observed them with a solemn expression. They deserved to know.

The two covered bodies were lying side by side with the Rapier in between. Zack walked over to the other side of the smaller one, while Angeal took the other side of the other body. Sephiroth remained standing as he watched over them. With trembling fingers, they carefully lifted the blanket and witnessed the image that would be deeply engraved in their minds.

There laid Genesis and Cloud, pale and blue from the cold their body suffered when they must've been alive. Dried blood coated their hair, face and clothes like paints splattered carelessly. The cuts dried blue and most were deep and infected. It was a sorry sight to see, especially for people whom viewed them as strong individuals in the army.

Sephiroth heard it again: the cracking turned into shattering…as he dropped onto his knees with a horrified expression, he realized it was his heart and gripped his chest.

Angeal barely saw them: images were nothing but blurs now…tracing his childhood friend turned lover's face, he knew he was crying as the tears streamed down his face and fell on Genesis unmoving form.

Zack felt it again: the constriction of his throat that rendered him breathless…his heart-wrenching sobs accompanied the same tears Angeal shed as he carefully lifted Cloud into his embrace, and wept.

Cissnei couldn't take the sight as she turned to Reno for support. The redhead wrapped his arms around her while Rude patted their shoulders solemnly. Tseng saw those emotions and felt them as if they were his own.

The _sorrow_, the _anguish_, the _heartache_…

…because Genesis Rhapsodos and Cloud Strife are now dead…

…and they can no longer deny it with the proof in their arms.

"How could you this…?" Sephiroth muttered. He turned his gaze to the two lifeless bodies with heartbreaking sadness, "Why didn't you hold on…? I thought we'll always stay together, Genesis. I thought you were supposed to be in SOLDIER first, Cloud."

The General tightened his fists and gritted his teeth as he yelled in agonized fury, "DAMN IT, YOU BOTH PROMISED US!"

Zack wailed, "This wasn't supposed to happen! Not like this…" His embrace tightened on Cloud's body, and for a moment, he hoped the blonde would complain like always because he needed to breathe. Now, he didn't need to breathe…

Angeal kept silent as eyes closed shut while he leaned over his childhood friend's lifeless body. Sephiroth reached out and held a hand towards Genesis and Cloud. He took one each in his own and wept over them like he had never before. Every emotion became torment. Every memory became bittersweet. Every thought became solely on their promise and how it broke.

Still, they welcomed it. They would rather feel this torture. Because the last thing they want…

…is for everything to fade away.

With that thought, the bodies were becoming vague. The nightmare was reaching its peak. Their own hands were no longer able to touch Genesis and Cloud. They can no longer even feel the coldness within the bodies. They were…_fading_…as they have feared. Soon after, they both disappeared into pieces of light as Sephiroth, Angeal, and Zack helplessly reached out to them until they disappeared.

As if snapped into insanity, three voices screamed towards the heavens as if to loathe the judgment upon their lovers. At that moment, a face that they have once haunted his life eerily smiled at Sephiroth and laughed mockingly at their hopelessness.

* * *

Sephiroth shot up as his bright green eyes snapped open in terror. He was panting for breath, bright red eyes engraved in his mind together with the terrifying image of his missing lovers' bodies. He turned to his other two sleeping companions to see that they are still resting. He carefully got out of the covers and reached out to his bath robe, swiftly covering his person. He quietly left the bedroom and went to the bathroom.

Sephiroth washed his face over the sink. Staring at how the water still flowed from the faucet, his PHS—which was apparently in his robe's pocket—rang and interrupted his musing. He opened it to show a message from Lazard and his cat-like eyes widened: there were news about Genesis and Cloud.

It had been a month now. He hoped with every fiber of his being that his nightmare was just that: a nightmare, a dream of fright, pain, and terror. He prayed to all the gods and goddesses he knew that both of his missing lovers were still safe somewhere out there. He immediately went back to the bedroom after turning off the faucet, planning to awaken Angeal and Zack for the news.

"_Hang in there, Genesis…Cloud. We're coming for you."_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so from here onwards, it would be my own plot that would commence. I still would like to call out to Mine6Chan for this wonderful idea. I couldn't help but add that nightmare so that people could find a glimpse of their reactions if Genesis and Cloud really died. Anyway, the next chapter, we'll introduce the other guy who helped the missing ones. In this story, Sephiroth already knew that Jenova is not his real mother but Genesis and Angeal have yet to be healed from their degradation. All of them knew they were part of the JENOVA PROJECT as well.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor the idea of this story. I only own partial plot and Fuyurei Fannar.**


End file.
